miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akande Babalola
NOTE: This character is created by CureKurogane for the Miraculous Ladybug Fanon wiki and for his new series, Miraculous Chronicles. Please do not edit the page without permission unless you are Chechensichkeria or one of the admins of the wikia. Thank you kindly. Akande Babalola is one one of the main characters featured in the Miraculous fanseries,'' Miraculous Chronicles. He is a Nigerian-American who attends Paris College of Art after graduating high school. He currently holds the Egret Miraculous which he transforms into '''Aigrette Royale', gaining the power of Prism Light. He is the partner and love interest of Aerick-Scott Reichenbach aka Knight Wolf. Appearance Physical Description Akande is American of Nigerian and Kenyan descent, and is a well built young man standing in 5'8" (172 cm) with a dark chocolate skin tone, brown eyes, and black dreadlocks that are usually ties in a low ponytail. Attire As Akande Akande is usually seen wearing mostly designer t-shirt especially from the Gabriel fashion line, followed by denim jean vests, denim jean pants and closed-toe sandals. As Aigrette Royale TBA... Backstory Early Years Akande Taiwo Babalola 'was born to Kenyan mother, Kanana Lelei Nyambura and Nigerian father, Eseosa Akande Babalola who both moved to the United States to settle down after they eloped at a young age. Akande spent most of his childhood living in Willow Creek, a large district in Seattle, Washington, where it was filled multicultural beauty from the African Americans to the Pacific Islanders. Akande had a pretty normal and happy life while his parents have gotten their degrees in college and managed to work great jobs while he took inerests in the arts: drawing, writing, and photography and has been exceling since 1st grade. By the time he had reached into his middle school years, he moved to Paris with his parents where they had been offered jobs and to be close to his father's side of the family who have lived in France for years. At first, Akande wasn't very thrilled but soon got comfortable and fell interest into French art. Present Day By the time Akande turned 18 years old, he moved to Paris, France due to his parents getting new jobs there and at first, he was pretty hesitant, but eventually, he accepted the move in which he discovered that his father's side of the family has been living in the city for decades. Akande enjoyed the change of scenery and his parents helped him enroll into Montange University of the Arts where he can pursue his passion for art. Akande's new life in Paris was going for a wonderful start until he meets Aerick-Scott Reichenbach, who he sees fighting with a group of thugs. By the time he arrived, Akande didn't want to leave Aerick injured, so he took him back to his home and cleaned his wounds despite the latter's protest. After their first meeting, Akande was given strange box the next day and opens it, revealing to be a beautiful golden-rimmed Angel Aura quartz necklace, but he didn't expect for a Kwami to appear in his face. Introducing herself as Hina, Akande was told by her that he had been chosen to become a Miraculous hero by Fu. With the transformation call, "'Hina, let's fly!" Akande is given the ability to transform into Aigrette Royale, in which he names himself. Personality As Akande Akande is shown to be a very friendly and bubbly young man but is calm and reserved. He doesn't get too excited when new things trend all over Paris and the world, but he's not scared to try out what they have in store. Akande is a very artistic person and often is seen either drawing in his sketchbook, writing in his personal journal, or taking pictures with his Canon professional camera his uncle had gotten him for his 15th birthday. Since Paris is known for being the City of Love, Akande always had believed that he would find someone who would love him for him and doesn't care if its male or female. He knows that someday he'll fall in love and cherish that person with all of his heart in which he meets his love interest, aspiring rock musician and Gabriel model, Aerick-Scott Reichenbach. As Aigrette Royale TBA Relationships Marinette Dupain-Chang TBA... Adrien Agreste TBA... Hina TBA... Aerick-Scott Reichenbach Aerick is one of the first people Akande meets during his first year in college. He wasn't surprised that Aerick was a bit distant in his first encounter and he didn't want to bother him after that, but it wasn't until Akande found him fighting with a bunch of thugs decides to treat his wounds and Aerick opens up to him after being cared. Akande treats him like a normal human being and doesn't chase him around since he is often chased by girls due to his rebellious nature. However, Akande worries about the choices he makes doesn't want him to get into trouble. Because of this, Aerick became very close with him and soon starts having feelings for him. Akande finds himself liking Aerick as well and would often slightly peeved by his quick temper and jealousy. Trivia *Since Akande is Nigerian on his father's side, that means he is of Yoruba ethnicity while he is also Kikuyu ethnic on his mother's side who is from Kenya. *His favorite artists are Jean-Michel Basquiat and Keith Haring whiile he takes most inspiration from many writers and other artists such as Stephen King, J.K. Rowling, Osamu Tezuka, and Stan Lee. *Akande's native languages are English, Swahili and Yoruba, but is still learning how to speak French in which he exceling smoothly. *He is a fan of the Gabriel fashion line and often has most of the clothing and fragrances. *Akande doesn't really have a deep interest of any gender when it comes to romance. Just how the person treats him, hence Aerick being able to open up to him. *Akande's favorite food Mediterranean food, mostly the Greek cuisine. *Aside of his artistic nature, Akande enjoys the wonderful view of Paris and loves to travel. *His favorite animal is the Lion because of its bravery and pride. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Males Category:Miraculous holder Category:Miraculousona Category:African-American characters Category:Kenyan characters Category:Nigerian characters Category:College students Category:Kurogane Characters Category:Miraculous Chronicles